Love The Way You Lie
by lOlA97
Summary: Oneshot based on the song Love The Way you Lie By Eminem Ft Rihanna R&R plz worth reading!


Just gonna stand there and watch me burn But that's alright because I like the way it hurts Just gonna stand there and hear me cry But that's alright because I love the way you lie I love the way you lie

I couldn't take it anymore, I couldn't continue being with her, knowing that one day it wasn't going to last.  
I had to push her away, it was the only way..  
She sat on the bed, playing with her fingers nervously..  
"Damon, I just love the way you lie.. Stop trying to push me away. It's not working." She said under her breath..  
Why did she have to see through me?  
"Bon, I'm-"  
"No! You are! And you know it! Is it Elena? HUH? Why are you doing this?" She shouted, throwing her hands in the air out of despair.  
"It's not about her! Damn it Bonnie! Why do you have to stay? Why can't you just leave me? I'm not meant for you! I don't deserve you!" I shouted back.  
Her dark green eyes began to water, and seemed confused, "If we aren't meant to be.. Then why did we ever even meet? Why did I have this feeling as if I couldn't breathe around you? This fuzzy feeling, and when you first kissed me.. How did I feel as if we were the only two people on this whole planet? As if, I were flying high from the love and drunk from the hate? Please, enlighten me and tell me, look at me in the eye," She said and stood up and came up to me, looking at me straight in the eye, "Tell me that we're not meant to be? TELL ME!" She screamed, tears of rage dripped down her cheeks.  
I felt as if this was all wrong.. But the wrong felt right, and I couldn't help but press my lips against hers.. Again giving in, because I would be lost without her..

I can't tell you what it really is I can only tell you what it feels like And right now it's a steel knife in my windpipe I can't breathe but I still fight while I can fight As long as the wrong feels right it's like I'm in flight High off of love, drunk from my hate,  
It's like I'm huffing pain and I love it the more I suffer, I suffocate And right before I'm about to drown, she resuscitates me She fucking hates me and I love it.  
Wait! Where you going?  
"I'm leaving you"  
No you ain't. Come back we're running right back.  
Here we go again It's so insane cause when it's going good, it's going great I'm Superman with the wind at his back, she's Lois Lane But when it's bad it's awful, I feel so ashamed I snapped Who's that dude? I don't even know his name I laid hands on her, I'll never stoop so low again I guess I don't know my own strength

Another day, another situiauon, I was sick. Sick of all the things he would do just to push me away.  
"Stop! Again you're doing this! I can't take it anymore!" I shouted in his face, his eyes were filled with anger.  
"I'm not doing shit! You're the one starting this! We fall back in the same patterns you're just as a blinded as me! Your temper is running out just like mine! You're just another copy of me! My shadow, you can't just back the hell out? Why are you still here?" He yelled.  
I felt the rage build in my chest, and I began to slap him and hit him with all my force.  
"Stop!" Damon screamed, and tried to hold back my punches and slaps.  
"I hate you! I HATE YOU! Aren't you statisfyed now? This is what you wanted!" I said, he clutched my wrists.  
"Don't hit me." He said and held me against the wall, his body pressed against mine just his touch repells me from all the hate and anger.  
I began to sob, "Why are we like this? Damon, this isn't right.. You promised me.. You told me that you would never change, never hurt me..  
You promised to love me without boundries.. You promised.. And you broke it.. There's no turning back now, because I know that this is over.. You did what you wanted.. It's over.." I said my voice cracking in the moment.  
His blue eyes fell, in deep thought of what just happened..  
I peeled myself off of him, and brushed past him, going up the stairs and beginning to pack my bags, leaving Mystic Falls, leaving the bording house, leaving all of my friends..  
I need to leave him.. Leave behind the memories we had..  
I had my bags packed and walked down the stairs..  
I looked at him, he sat on the couch, staring at the floor..  
I walked past him, and gave Damon once last glance.. "Goodbye, Damon.." I whispered, and walked out the door...

Just gonna stand there and watch me burn But that's alright because I like the way it hurts Just gonna stand there and hear me cry But that's alright because I love the way you lie I love the way you lie

It was seven weeks, I wanted her back, I was nothing without her, her precence and her lips, her body, her heart and everything about her I missed..  
Stefan walked in my room, "What happened to you? You don't come out of your room, you won't even talk.. Damon you love her.. Go after her, you're the one who pushed her away.." He said with his hands dug in his pockets.  
I look at him, "It was for her own good." I replied dryly, knowing that it wasn't the descison..  
He scoffed, "You are good, Damon! You're not the same as you were, she saved you! She made you better, she was the one there with you during all your hard times. She's had the front row seat to the mess of your life and guess what? She still loved you, she loved you reguardless of your descions and of your emotions. She was your soulmate. You two bonded in ways that no one could understand." He said, looking at me with despair in his eyes, seeming as if he wanted me to be with Bonnie.. Badly.  
"Why do you care, Stefan?" He sighed, and lowered his gaze for a moment. Then looked at me, "Because I want to see my brother happy. I want to see my loved ones happy with the ones that THEY love. I just want you to be happy again, Damon." He said.  
I gazed at him intently, and bit my lip, "Is this right? Being with.. Bonnie?"  
"Damon, you're unstable when it comes to her, and she's unstable when it comes to you.. Go.. It's right.." He said crossing his arms, giving me a knowing expression.  
I stood up and grabbed my jacket, "Where is she?"  
He slowly pulled on a grin...

Now I know we said things, did things that we didn't mean And we fall back into the same patterns, same routine But your temper's just as bad as mine is You're the same as me But when it comes to love you're just as blinded Baby, please come back It wasn't you, baby it was me Maybe our relationship isn't as crazy as it seems Maybe that's what happens when a tornado meets a volcano All I know is I love you too much to walk away though Come inside, pick up your bags off the sidewalk Don't you hear sincerity in my voice when I talk I told you this is my fault Look me in the eyeball Next time I'm pissed, I'll aim my fist at the drywall Next time. There won't be no next time I apologize even though I know its lies I'm tired of the games I just want her back I know I'm a liar If she ever tries to fucking leave again Im'a tie her to the bed and set this house on fire

I missed him.. With every inch of my being, wanting him by my side, wanting to hold him, feel his lips again and his touch.. Just everything about him.. How he held me at night, how he smiled..  
My heat skipped beats just by the thought of him.. Now here I was, jumping to each crumy hotel until I got a job and could support myself, thankfully I had my dad's credit card.  
And I didn't even bother to leave a goodbye note, he wouldn't care anyway..  
Always traveling.. "Stupid job." I mummer under my breath.  
I sat on the bed crying my eyes out, until I heard a knock at the door..  
I stood up and opened it, there Damon stood his blue eyes hitting me like a thunder strike..  
Every memory coming back in my mind, like some tidal wave, some of happiness and times of anger.. and dissapointment..  
"What are you doing here?"  
"Bonnie, I love you.. We're not perfect, love, it wasn't you maybe it was me, maybe our relationship isn't as crazy as it seems.. I know we have the same routine, same patterns, but please I love you, this is my fault, I pushed you away.. I want you back, I adore you.. You are my life and my everything.." He said breathless, his eyes filled with sadness, and this despair that seemed so thick.  
His voice cracking.. I saw one tear roll down his cheek..  
"Do you you truly love me?" I asked.. tears rolling down my own cheeks.  
He nodded.. and bit his lip.  
I grabbed him by the coller, and kissed him with all my might, he kicked the door closed, and wrapped his arms around my waist.  
Our lips, locked together uncovering all those held emotions, the fire between us burned brighter, harder, hotter.  
His tounge sliped past my teeth, twining with mine.. The feeling of his lips again made me dizzy wth pleasure..  
We broke apart gasping for air, he rested his forehead against mine, looking into my eyes..  
"I love you, so much.." He whispered.  
I smiled, and kissed his forehead, "I love the way you lie." I said giggling.  
He grinned, and kissed me softly and layed me down on the bed..  
Finally there would be no boundries between us..

Just gonna stand there and watch me burn But that's alright because I like the way it hurts Just gonna stand there and hear me cry But that's alright because I love the way you lie I love the way you lie I love the way you lie


End file.
